eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Jerb Northstar's Journal (House Item)
| altname =Jerb Northstar's Journal| }} Book Text "Jerb Northstar's Journal" Second Edition This book is a journal that was kept by a druid who lived within a deeply forested land and investigated some new visitors that came to live within his forest. Entry Thirty-Eight - I have spoken with Left Paw and he told me that there are visitors within the Pines. Though he was interested in the salmon, in between mouthfuls he told me that I would find them down by the shore. I may wish to see who these guests are, and what intentions they have. Entry Fourty-Three - I have seen our visitors from afar. I cannot tell for certain what they have planned, but it looks as if our guests may be staying for a while to come. I believe I shall introduce myself to these women so that they know the Glade and the Pines are already being looked after. Entry Fourty-Six - I am very uncertain about why these women have come to our trees. Though they claim they are refugees, I could tell there was something unspoken between them whenever they would talk. The most mysterious was the one who appeared to be their leader. I will record my findings and bring this to the Circle. Perhaps their wisdom may better know what to do. Arialla Clearsong appears to be the leader of this group of women. She is the one who introduced each of her fellows and explained why they were here in the Jaggedpine. She said they would take refuge on the small island for the time being and leave it as it was when they were done. She refused to say what it was that they were "doing," however. Andria introduced herself as a templar. I was unfamiliar with this term, but she assured me it was just a word her people used to describe those who held faith within their hearts. I was unable to get her to tell me what god she worshipped, which draws my suspicion. Abella claimed to be a sorcerer. She explained that she drew energies from the surrounding air and crafted them into other forms. I am unfamiliar with the workings of magic that comes not from nature, so much of what she said meant nothing to me. Alexis described herself as a sooth. When I asked her what that meant, she told me that I would surely find out one day. I took her for being one of the rudest of the group. Anessa called herself a thaumaturge. She started to explain what it was that a thaumaturge did, but was interrupted by Arialla who had questions for me. When I answered and asked Anessa to continue, she told me I would not find it interesting. I am no fool, however. I know Arialla gave Anessa a signal to hold her silence. Abigail said that she was a mystic. She told me how she could see those who were trapped between the worlds of life and death. Telling her that I did not believe in such nonsense, I felt the wind kick up around my hair. I am sure that it was nothing more than a mere coincidence. Anathema was the last one I spoke with, and she in turn aroused my suspicion the most. She told me she was a protector, but when I asked of what, she just looked to Arialla. I stood between the two, blocking visual contact, and that was when I could see the tears begin to well up in her eyes. I am certain there is more going on than meets the eye to these women.